This invention relates to an imaging system utilizing ultrasonic waves for sensing purposes. More particularly, this invention relates to such a system for use in surveying an underwater topography. This invention also relates to an associated method.
Treasure hunters' first and sometimes primary chore is determining the locations of valuable artifacts. A considerable number of archeological artifacts originating, for example, from ancient shipwrecks, remain underwater. Formerly, efforts to locate such marine treasure entailed diving with scuba gear or high pressure suits. More recently, submersibles and robotic cameras have been employed to scout for sunken ships.
Despite these modern solutions, the hunt for underwater artifacts remains impeded by the difficulty of detecting objects underwater when available light levels are low. Such low light levels exist at great depths and in shallower waters where slit and other waterborne particles scatter light. Of course, visual detection is completely impeded where artifacts have been covered by sand or silt. Although ferrous artifacts can be located in such conditions with the aid of magnetic detectors, non-ferrous artifacts such as bronzes, pottery, gold and silver remain undetectable.